Stranger Helped Love
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: A mysterious person arrives on the BladeBreaker's doorstep, desperatly needing to talk to Kai and Rei. During his stay, he tries to get the two together. Yaoi KaixRei


Disclaimer: I own one character.

AN: Just a one shot that popped out of nowhere.

Lighting split the air though the night was warm and cloudless. A circle of red light approximately six feet wide appeared on the pavement, lending an eerie quality to the still night. Thunder rolled and throughout the neighborhood a cacophony of dog barking was raised, the animals recognizing the oddness of the sound.

Slowly the center of the circle started to darken a pillar of nothingness. The form slowly solidified. The light died, leaving only the streetlights for illumination. The figure glanced down at its watch. "Shit I hope I got the right place. If not Zev is going to kill me."

The figure took off down the street headed toward the middle of town. It moved faster than humanly possible, moving with fluid grace as it easily avoided all obstacles.

*****

Max glanced at the clock on the wall. "When do you suppose Kai and Rei are going to be back?" Tyson shrugged as he tried to throw another piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Who knows? Don't worry about it Max. They're big boys. They'll be fine." The blonde nodded before going his eyes drifted to the monster movie he and Tyson were watching. Which reminded him.

"Hey Kenny!" Max could barely hear Kenny through the thick door that separated the living room from the dining room. "Yes?" Tyson smiled as he caught on to what his friend was doing. "Kenny, this monster movie is really good. Want to come watch with us?"

They could practically hear Kenny's teeth chattering. "No tha-" He was cut off as someone knocked on the front door. Max jumped and quickly glanced at Tyson who was staring at the door like a chainsaw murderer was going to come through it at any moment. Kenny peered around the kitchen door; Dizzi clutched to his chest.

"Maybe it's Kai or Rei?" Tyson scoffed navy eyes fearful. "They have keys. Why would it be them?" Suddenly it started pouring rain, the water droplets hammering against the window violently. A second knock sounded. Max stood tall. "We can't let whoever is at the door stay out there. They'll get sick."

Max pulled the door open to reveal a tall teen standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, clothing plastered to his lean body. "Is this the residence of the Bladebreakers?" The American nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive. "Good." With out warning the teen toppled forward, unconscious.

*****

Tyson glanced at the couch where the mystery teen was sprawled out, still oblivious to the world. Kenny had draped a blanket over him before rejoining his friends in the dining room. They had the door propped open in case their guest suddenly woke.

"Who do you suppose he is?" Max stared hard at the sleeping teen. "I have no idea, although he does look slightly familiar. As though their talking about him had affected him he started to stir. He blinked owlishly for several seconds before he jumped to his feet, rapidly scanning the room.

"Where are Kai and Rei?"  Tyson slowly got to his feet, suddenly wary. "Why?" Their guest rounded on the shorter teen. "Because I need to see them. It's extremely important and doesn't concern you." The Japanese teen stood up straighter, trying to show the older teen that he wasn't scared. "It does. They're our friends and I'm not going to just let you-"

The older teen smiled, though it wasn't a happy one. It was feral, filled with contempt and barely concealed hurt. "Kai is your friend? That's ri-" He was cut off as Kenny cleared his throat, having just noticed the wet spots on the floor. Their guest's jeans and shirt were still wet.

Kenny, deciding it was time to be the mature one of the group, which happened a lot when it was only the three of them, that their guest needed to get into some dry clothes before he caught a cold. "Tyson, go find him some clothes." The navy haired teen sputtered, knowing where this was going. "But Kenny, Kai will kill me if I go through his stuff!"

The short brunette waved it off. "I'll take all the blame." Tyson took of muttering. He was back minutes later with dry clothing. He thrust them into the teen's hands and turned away, missing the gentle way long fingers caressed the fabric.

"What do you think he wants?" Max shrugged and got a bottle of juice from the fridge. It was the only sugary drink he was allowed after eight. "Who knows. It wouldn't hurt to let him talk to Kai and Rei. I mean, Kai had all that training and Rei-"

Their conversation came to a halt as their guest joined them. Dressed in Kai's clothing and dry, he seemed more dangerous then he had when he first showed up. A dangerous aura seemed to radiate from around him, and it wasn't just based on his appearance.

Black hair stuck up at all angles, dark blue highlights visible, some of it falling into his face. Red-brown eyes flecked with gold shone with intelligence and cunning. His skin was slightly sun kissed, moving smoothly over hard muscle and he had the lithe figure of a dancer or fencer. He sat down at the table and didn't just go from point one to point two. He seemed to glide 

The other three were awestruck. Kai and the Demolition Boys were the only people they knew that were that coldly confident and Rei and the other neko-jin the only ones that moved with the fluid of movement. Kenny glanced at Max and Tyson, suddenly feeling very small and intimidated.

Tyson, true to nature, was the first to speak. "Do you have a name? Or should we just call you 'hey you'?" A smirk twisted the older teen's lips and he pushed his hair back. "That kind of insolence would get you killed where I come from. Kyros."

Kenny pushed his glasses back up and was about to speak when Kyros spoke. "They're back." The three other teens looked confused, the sound of the front door opening soothing the confusion. None of them got up. They didn't want to hasten the confrontation with the team captain.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, mahogany eyes cold. Rei stretched up and peered over the Russian's shoulder, freezing at the sight of Kyros. Tyson jumped to his feet and pointed at the black haired teen, navy eyes shining. "He showed up about an hour ago wanting to talk to you two. And he won't tell us why!"

Kai smirked. "And he shouldn't have too. I didn't hear your name mentioned anywhere in there." He turned to look at the other teen. "What did you need to talk to us about?" Kyros had been fully prepared to tell them, but faced with the challenge and Kai's apathy, the task seemed a hell of a lot more daunting.

He quickly glanced up at the clock. "Now's not the time. It's a long story and it is best saved for a later day." Kai was about to make a caustic remark, but Rei pushed past him, ignoring the glare he received. "I agree." Tyson, Max, and Kenny said their good nights and left, Kenny staying behind only to tell the neko-jin something.

Kai had also disappeared. Rei got a mug down from the cupboard. Kyros watched as the neko-jin moved around the kitchen, footsteps so light that not a sound was made on the linoleum. "Want some?" Kyros shook his head, sighing as hair fell into his eyes. "No thanks."

The neko-jin nodded and turned off the stove as the kettle started to gently steam. He poured the water into the mug. A slightly, minty, tangy smell filled the air. Rei joined the other teen at the table, pupils slightly dilated. Kyros stared at the mug, the smell triggering memories that he'd rather not have to deal with at the moment.

"Catnip tea. I really shouldn't but..." He trailed off with a sheepish grin. Kyros nodded. "Rei what do you think of Kai?" Rei idly played with his mug. "He's an enigma. He's a cold hearted bastard one minute and then ten seconds later he shows a glimmer of humanity. I don't hate him, that's for sure, but I'm not sure what I feel for him beyond that."

Kyros nodded. _This isn't good. It's going to make more work then I thought._ He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I'm about to fall over. I don't suppose you have a place where I can sleep for the night?" Rei took a sip of his tea. "There's a cot in mine and Kai's room with blankets. Door at the end of the hall."

The teen got to his feet and inclined his head to the neko-jin respectfully. "Thank you." When he got to the room it was empty, the only sign of inhabitation the two bags that sat on the floor, across the room from each other. The sight of the bags dismayed Kyros. _Zev is in trouble. For all I know the only thing they feel for each other in friendship in the lowest sense of the word. Shit! I'll work this over in the morning._

The cot was set against the wall furthest from the door, its thick comforter already turned down. He slid under the blankets and drew them up over his head, suddenly not feeling very tired. Rei's words were plaguing him. He didn't move, his thoughts running together.

Kyros was just about to get out of bed and go outside, hoping that some fresh air would help to clear his path. The door to the room opened and Rei came in, his hair hanging loose. He gathered some things out of his bag and disappeared into the attached bathroom. Seconds later the shower turned on, the soft sound lulling Kyros to sleep.

*****

Kyros shot straight up in his bed, something ripping him from his sleep. He drew his knees up to his chest, ignoring the cold air of the room. Staring at the wall he allowed himself to dwell on what had woken him.

It was always the same dream. Except it wasn't just his imagination that created it. It had actually happened. And he remembered it all.

It had been an unusually sunny day, especially for the time of year. Kyros had been wandering around outside, not actually doing anything. His guardian had left earlier in the day to go talk to somebody and had left him in their home, not wanting to endanger the twelve year Kyros.

His guardian had not returned and so he had gone searching.

Kyros shook his head. He could remember every little detail and dwelling on the past would not help. Right now he needed to focus on Kai and Rei. He got to his feet, stopping at the foot of the bed. Again he felt that what he and Zev had planned was impossible.

Rei was curled into a ball, his braided hair a dark streak against the light colored sheets. His soft purring was barely audible. Kai was sprawled on his stomach, one arm folded under his pillow, the other tangled in the blankets. And the distance between them seemed insurmountable.

Figuring he had dwelt on it long enough he got back in bed and fell asleep.

*****

When Kyros awoke the sun was up. He slowly sat up and stretched, wincing as his back cracked. Sitting at the foot of his bed was his clothing, dry and neatly folded. He quickly changed into his own clothes before dumping Kai's into the hamper. Downstairs he could hear Tyson yelling something about food and Max and Kenny trying to quiet him.

"Morning Kyros." Rei was in the kitchen, making Tyson breakfast to keep the Japanese teen from coming into the kitchen to attempt to make his own food. "Morning. Where's Kai?" Rei decided not to comment on the other teen's seeming obsession with the Russian. "Out training. He tends to get up early and then show up late. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No." Kyros went out to the backyard, ignoring the strange looks he got from Tyson, Max and Kenny. In the middle of the yard stood a huge tree, its leaves just starting to develop. He pulled himself up and settled on one of the thick branches, enjoying the warm sun.

He pulled a small photograph from his pocket, gently touching the smooth worn surface. The picture went everywhere with him. The sound of the back door shutting alerted him to some one's presence. "Kyros."

Tyson was standing at the bottom of the tree. "What?" The Japanese teen crooked his finger, glancing quickly back at the house. Kyros quickly descended from the tree, wondering why he had decided too. He didn't hate Tyson, he just found him extremely annoying.

"You might find Kai at a park about two blocks from here. Just don't tell Rei I told you. He believes that we give Kai all the quiet he wants." Kyros nodded and turned his back on the younger teen, disappearing down the street. Tyson frowned, jamming his hat further on his head. 

"His attitude reminds me of Kai's. Creepy." 

*****

Sure enough Kyros found Kai at the park. Dranzer was spinning at the Russian's feet, setting up little sparks on the cement. Mahogany eyes were fixed on the blade. "Kai?" A slight wind came up, rustling the grass. "Hm?" 

"What do you think of Rei?" Kai fixed him with an icy glare. "He's a good blader but he needs some work.  He needs to remember that the world isn't the happy, sparkly place he thinks it is."  Kyros nodded. "I meant emotionally." If anything Kai's eyes grew even colder. "That does not matter."

_Zev, you are in so much trouble. _"I see." Kai went back to watching Dranzer, and Kyros took it as a less then subtle hint to leave. He slipped back into a copse of trees, watching the Russian with frustrated eyes. _You're making this harder then it needs to be Kai. Just give in._

*****

When he got back to the house, Tyson, Max and Kenny were in the living room, watching T.V. "Where's Rei?" Tyson sighed in frustration. "That's the only thing that you seem to say. He's out." Red-brown eyes shone with humor. "I've got a question that I'm sure will leave you gaping like fish."

Tyson puffed out his chest, missing Kenny rolling his eyes at Max and the blonde trying to stifle his laugh. "I don't suppose any of you happen to know Kai and Rei's sexual preference?" All three of the younger teens stared at the older one in shock. Tyson actually did look a lot like a fish. Max's blue eyes were wide in shock and Kenny just shrugged.

Kenny spoke up, being the only one that was able. "Rei might actually be bi at the very least. I've caught him staring at Kai more then once. Kai, I'm starting to believe is asexual." Kyros smiled. "That's good to know. If any of you say anything about this to either of them, none of you will live to see the next morning. Am I understood?" They all nodded. "Good."

Tyson waited until he heard a door upstairs shut before saying anything. "If he hadn't just arrived, I'd say that he has been spending far too much time with Kai."

*****

It had been three weeks since he had talked with Kai. And he still hadn't found the opportune time to try and get Kai and Rei together. And Kenny had been right. After the revelation of Rei staring at Kai, Kyros had started watching the neko-jin. His work had paid off. More then once he had caught the raven haired teen staring at the Russian. 

Kyros took a deep breathe, revealing in the smell of rain that hung in the air. The curtains on the window above his cot were fluttering in the wind. The house was oddly silent. Neither Kai nor Rei were home and the three younger teens were in the living room, watching a movie.

He glanced out the window, catching sight of Kai and Rei coming back to the house, walking together although nothing was being said. Dropping his book, he ran down the stairs, footsteps barely audible. "Tyson, make sure all the windows and doors on ground floor are locked. Max, Kenny check them upstairs." Tyson jumped to his feet. "Are you insane? Kai will kill us!"

"Yes I am, and I'll take the blame." Tyson, with the incentive that he wouldn't be getting in trouble, took off, locking every way possible to get into the house. Max and Kenny went upstairs, discussing various things Kai might do to Kyros.

*****

Without warning the skies split, sending rain pouring down on the two bladers. "Shit." Luckily the front door of the house had a small awning.  Rei tried the door, only to find it locked. "Kai, do you have a key?" The Russian shook his head. "Why?" The neko-jin tried to turn the handle to show. 

"And why don't you have a key?" Rei shrugged, starting to lose his temper. It had been three years since the World Tournament in Russia and since then Kai had become a little more social. Then Tyson decided to do something stupid, causing the slate haired teen to blame whoever was closest.

"I didn't bring mine because I didn't think that they would be stupid enough to lock me out, even as a joke." Kai folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, mahogany eyes fixed on the neko-jin. "That will teach you not to have a key." Kai was entranced by Rei.

The humidity was causing Rei's air to curl, especially his bangs, framing his face and making his eyes even more vivid. His cheeks were flushed with anger. Golden eyes reflected the anger, pupils mere slits.

The neko-jin bowed the entire movement mocking. "Forgive me Master Hiwatari. I will try to learn from you on how to not have a key." He stepped from under the awning, completely ignoring the rain. "Where are you going?" Rei didn't even look back at the Russian. "To see if they forgot to lock the ba-"

Rei's feet shot out from underneath him and he landed hard on his back in a giant mud pie. "Ouch." He slowly sat up and reached behind, one hand digging through the mud, fingers closing around a fist sized rock. "Who leaves a rock in the yard?" He had landed right on top of the rock and he had no doubt that it would leave a bruise.

The neko-jin got to his feet, feeling that his dignity was still stuck in the mud. He glanced over his shoulder to find Kai watching him with a slight smile. Bending over he scooped up some mud. "Don't even think it Kon." 

Rei played with the mud in his hands, wondering why he all of a sudden had this need to irritate Kai. "No, I would never think of hitting my dear sadistic captain." With a quick movement he tossed the mud ball. Kai kept his eyes on the neko-jin even as the mud hit him. With slow deliberate movements he slipped off his arm guards and dropped them on the bench, followed by his scarf.

Kai stepped off of the porch, moving with slow, methodical, predatory movements. Rei slowly backed up feeling like a trapped cat. "Dead meat." The next thing Rei knew he was on the ground, Kai sitting on him.

A mew slipped from Rei and Kai looked at him. It was the first sound like that Kai had ever heard come from a human. "Yes?" Rei pushed at Kai's legs. "I'm not saying you're fat or anything, but you're heavy enough that you're making it hard to breathe."

The Russian moved to get off, but found himself on the ground in Rei's place, the neko-jin sitting on him, knees holding down his hands. "You however are rather comfortable. I think I'll stay here for awhile." 

Kai was acutely aware of Rei on his stomach, and the warmth that the neko-jin gave off. Suddenly he was aware of just how much Rei affected him. Try as he might, he couldn't just keep ignoring the neko-jin. Kyros' questioning hadn't helped any.

Rei reached over and grabbed some mud. Kai flexed his hands, hoping that he could remove the neko-jin from his stomach. "Rei, you really do want to spend the next three weeks training don't you?" 

"Not really." He rubbed the mud into Kai's hair and leaned down, lips inches from Kai's. "I just needed to get close." He placed a gentle kiss on Kai's slightly parted lips before jumping to his feet and running to the house, and darting through the now open door. Kyros was holding the door open, and seemed to be watching the Russian with eyes that glimmered with happiness and were years older then his body.

*****

Kyros knocked on the door to Kai and Rei's room. "Come in." Rei was sitting on the bed, brushing his hair out. After his encounter with Kai he had holed himself up in his room for the last three hours. Kai had managed to get in once in order to get clean clothing for himself.

"What happened out there?" Rei paused in his brushing before answering. "I lied to you when you asked me about Kai." Kyros just nodded, hoping the neko-jin would keep talking. If Rei loved Kai his task would be so much easier.

"I had a slight crush on him when I first met him. It stayed that way for along time. And by the time of my battle with Bryan, and the support he showed me, I realized that I loved him. It's been three years since then and he's just as cold now as he was then."

Kyros got to his feet, feeling that Rei needed some more time alone. He left the room closing the door. Leaning against the wall he ran a hand through his hair, feeling the neko-jin's anguish. "Don't worry Rei. He does love you."

*****

Kyros went back up to Kai and Rei's room. The team had gone out for dinner and he had gotten out of it by pleading a migraine.  And it wasn't too far from the truth. He was mad at Zev for not giving him more information and he was mad at Kai for being such a bastard.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up the alarm clock and checked the alarm. 6:00. Perfect. He set it to 7:30. Tyson, Max, and Kenny never got up until 8:00. He was on his last resort for getting them together. And his own time was running out.

*****

The alarm went off. Kyros didn't move as he heard the two bladers jump out of the bed. He heard them argue about something briefly before they both disappeared into the bathroom. He slid from the bed and silently made his way to the door. It was slightly ajar and he could just barely see in.

Kai was brushing his teeth while Rei was wrapping his hair. Kyros closed the door with a soft click and wedged a piece of wood under the door. The door opened out and there was no way that the two other teens couldn't open the door from their side.

 Kyros sat on the floor near the door, waiting for them to realize what had happened. It didn't take long. "Kyros, open the fucking door." _Good, I get to talk to Kai first. Which was only fitting. He is being the pain. _"Not until you admit your feelings Kai."  He took a deep breath before continuing, silently asking for Rei's forgiveness. "Rei has been pining for you for three years and you've been too absorbed with becoming the best to see it. Pull your head out of your ass for once and look around.

Kyros was about to continue when Tyson, Max and Kenny came into the room, Tyson with a box of popcorn in hand. "We heard the yelling and decided to come watch. You have realized that Kai is going to kill you when he gets out, right?" Kyros leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "No he won't. When he comes out, he's going to be calm."

*****

Rei was sitting on the edge of the tub, idly playing with the end of his hair and totally unable to look at Kai. The Russian was leaning against the bathroom door, eyes focused on the neko-jin. Kyros was right. He had been a complete bastard. Everything he had told Kyros about Rei had been true, but he hadn't told the other teen several other important points. Like the fact that he was entranced by Rei's cat like grace.

"Rei?" He took a step closer to the neko-jin. Rei glanced up, shocked to see that Kai wasn't looking at him with hate. The Russian actually seemed slightly bewildered. He sank to his knees in front of the younger teen, gently resting his hands on Rei's legs. "Is what Kyros said true?"

Kai wasn't sure why he was asking. He had the feeling that Kyros wouldn't lie about something so important, but he needed to hear it from Rei. Rei nodded, wishing that some monster would appear and eat him. "Ever since my battle with Bryan."

Kai ran a hand through his bangs, feeling like an ass. He gently took one of Rei's hands in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of Rei's hand. "I'm so sorry Rei. I should have realized earlier." 

He stood and pulled Rei up, resting his forehead against the shorter teen's, smiling when he felt the neko-jin's arms wrap around his waist. "I'm yours from this day forward." Kai pulled Rei closer, resting his chin on Rei's shoulder. He kissed Rei's neck, revealing in the shudder that ran through the lithe body.

They stood like that for several minutes, totally content. Rei was the first to break the silence. "I don't know and I may be imagining things, but Kyros seems really familiar." Kai nodded, not really wanting to have to deal with the younger members of teen at the moment. The only thing that he wanted was to curl up with Rei.

"He does. And as much as I don't want to leave, let's go find out what's going on." Kai knocked on the door. "If you know what's good for you, open the damned door." Kyros opened it, eyes immediately going to Kai and Rei's clasped hands. "I'm glad to see that you finally admitted it."

He turned to Max, Tyson and Kenny, red-brown eyes suddenly somber. "And as much as you liked the show it's time for you leave. This next part is only for their ears." Tyson was about to start complaining when Max clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him from the room with Kenny's help.

Kyros turned to face the other teens again. "You are going to want to sit down. The story is long and shocking." Kai sat against the headboard to the bed, with Rei leaning against his chest, one arm wrapped around the neko-jin's waist.

"The easiest way to start this story is that I'm from the future. That will also be the easiest thing to swallow in this story. The most shocking…" He took breath before continuing. "Is that I'm your son." He raised a finger, seeing the questions spring to their lips. "I'll answer questions at the end. My time is running out."

"This story starts seven years from now. Seven years from now, nuclear war will rip the world to pieces and those with the most money and power will carve out empires for themselves." He looked straight at Kai. "You know even now who's to blame" The Russian's eyes glazed in anger and Rei squeezed his hand. "Voltaire."

"Exactly. Five years before the war started you got together and a year later I was born. Even before the war Voltaire was desperate to find you to have you lead his armies. We moved to only miles from Voltaire's headquarters, following your theory of living right under his nose to escape detection."

"Voltaire started the war when I was two. The governments of the world collapsed and the era of warlords came back. After the war Voltaire continued his search for us, having some how found out about Papa and I." He smiled as Rei moved closer to Kai. His parents had always been snugglers, even if Kai didn't seem like the kind.

"As I got older I realized the Papa never had as much energy as he used to. He smiled just as much as usual but he slowly wasted away. It wasn't until I was ten that Dad told me that Papa had gotten radiation poisoning. Papa left us. He never did return. True to his neko-jin nature, the cat in him, he had left us to die. The night before he left, he kissed me on the forehead one last time and told me that he loved me."

"Dad never got entirely over Papa's death. I think the only reason he didn't kill himself was because of me. When I was twelve Dad went to see some friend's of ours but left me at home. Voltaire had increased the patrols looking for us and it was safer for him to travel alone. When he didn't return after three hours I went to look for him. I was wandering through the woods when I tripped over his beaten, broken body. One of Voltaire's patrols had found him, and rather then returning him to Voltaire had beaten him before shooting him."

Kyros looked up. Rei was silently crying, his hand bunching Kai's shirt. Kai was stroking the neko-jin's back, his mahogany eyes cold. "I stayed with Dad's body for three hours before someone found me. And for all intents and purposes, that's where my story ends." He got to his feet. "Any questions?"

Rei wiped away his tears and sat up. "Didn't your coming here screw things up?" Kyros shook his head. "Yes, but only in a good way. Now that you know, you two can stop Voltaire, which means that the world won't have to go through the hell that I did, and that I get to grow up with both of my parents."

Rei got up from the bed and kissed Kyros on the forehead. Kai also got up and stood behind the neko-jin, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad that you came Kyros." Kyros nodded, smiling a smile that was almost identical to Rei's. "So am I. I'm glad I got to see you just one last time. I better get going before Zev decides to kill me when I get back."

Kai frowned. "That reminds me. Who did find you?" Kyros smiled. "My foster brother's parents." It was Rei's turn to frown. "And who is that?" The teen was almost out to door before he answered. "Tala and Bryan." 

Rei leaned back against Kai. The meeting with Kyros had definitely been an experience. "Kai?" The Russian nuzzled Rei's hair. "Hm?" Slowly golden eyes slid shut as he basked in the warmth coming from his partner. "Are you going to make us train today?"

Kai slowly back towards the bed, feeling unusually good natured. "No. I thought we would have a little fun inside today." He tossed the neko-jin onto the bed and straddled him. Leaning down he left a trail of butterfly kisses down the soft tan skin.

Unseen by either of them, Kyros shut the door before leaving.


End file.
